conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of Education (EV)
The Union of Everett Department of Education, also referred to as ED or the ED for (the) Education Department, is a federal level executive department of the Union of Everett government. The Department of Education is administered by the Union of Everett Secretary of Education. It is by far the smallest federal level executive department, with about 5,300 employees. The agency's official acronym is EDU. It is also often abbreviated informally as DEDU. The primary functions of the Department of Education are to "establish policy for, administer and coordinate most federal assistance to education, collect data on Everetti schools, designate recommended and required federal curriculum and to enforce federal educational laws regarding privacy and civil rights." The Department of Education does not establish schools or colleges. The Department's mission is: to promote student achievement and preparation for global competitiveness by fostering educational excellence and ensuring equal access. The Union of Everett has adopted portions of the United States' Bush administration's No Child Left Behind law and utilized the law to require stiff and higher standards in education and testing to increase the overall efficiency in educating students and raising the percentage of graduates and those who go on to enroll in college. Compared to the United States, the Union of Everett's budget for the Department of Education and education centers among the states is nearly doubled. The result of this in the past decade has seen a significant increase in overall effectiveness of education and a higher national average in IQ, grade scores, graduation rates and college enrollment. Public Schooling & Curriculum Public schools teach students based on a grade level. There are twelve grades, not including kindergarten, the first level or grade zero. Each grade is one year of schooling. One school year takes place from September 5th until June 23rd. Throughout the year, students have off on Saturday and Sunday as well as on various holidays. Elementary Elementary school consists of kindergarten through fifth grade, for students usually aged from five years old in kindergarten to 11 years old by fifth grade. Students here have one single teacher who teaches all of the basic lessons, English (and Spanish or French depending on state) language, Everetti-American history, math and science. Also taught is gym class which consists of martial arts, dancing and basic children's fitness. In fourth grade students begin computer classes to learn about using computers. Middle/Junior Middle school consists of sixth grade through eighth grade, for students usually aged from 12 years old in sixth grade to 14 years old in eighth grade. Students have a teacher for each class who teach English (and Spanish or French depending on state) language, history, math, science, computers and gym. Language classes are separate, one teaching English, the other teaching either Spanish or French, depending on state. History teaches world history including deeper study into Everetti-American history. Math enters deeper forms of mathematics including algebra. Science now teaches biology including health lessons about reproduction in humans and about sexually transmitted diseases. Gym continues martial arts classes, dancing and fitness. Computer class teaches students about the internet, basic progamming, typing programs and Photo Shop skills. High/Senior High school consists of grades nine, ten, eleven and twelve. Students graduate twelfth grade at 18 years old. Students have a teacher for each class who teach English (and Spanish or French depending on on state) language, world history, math, science including laboratory classes, computers and gym, teaching the final stages of martial arts and new forms of dancing and other fitness. Additional twelfth grade classes are available giving the basics on law, medical, military or computers. Some schools give additional gym classes such as skiing, paintball or airsoft and gymnastics. Senior education features vital "adult living" courses for those in the twelfth grade. Adult living courses include teaching students how to file taxes, write resumes, banking and finance skills, driving courses, legal studies (which includes jury duties and juror rights), job interview skills and parenting and related health courses. College & Tertiary Education College is the next level of education in the Union of Everett. Unlike basic public schooling, students must enroll and pay to enter college. College fees were reduced by the government in public university schools to control tuition gouging, something widespread in the United States that severely limited people's ability to get an education and enter the workforce. Colleges come in semesters, each semester lasting for about four to five months. Two semesters is one year of college. The most basic level of college is two years for an Associates degree. The next level up is the Bachelors degree, requiring four years of college. Other more advanced degrees can be earned with more years of college including the Masters degree and Doctorate degrees. The government provides grants and scholarships to students who enroll into classes for law enforcement, medical, science & research fields, military, computers and technology. Federal laws allow college students who enroll in certain fields of education to choose options on some classes. In some degrees pursued, where deemed unnecessary, college level courses such as History, Literature, Mathematics and English may be optional and may have no effects on the degree acquired upon graduation. The result of this has been increased grade point averages (GPA). Community Community colleges are usually the cheapest form of advanced education, only one thousand dollars for a semester. These colleges usually provide graduates and bachelors degrees and many also provide Masters degrees. Community colleges are generally limited to how well students can be taught due to limited resources and money. Technical Technical schools specialize in specific fields of education, focusing on the vital classes and provide much more resources for learning. Some famous technical schools in Everett include the John Jay College for Criminal Justice in New York City, the Culinary Institute of America in Poughkeepsie, New York and the ITT Tech schools found across the nation that vary in fields from Criminal Justice to Architecture to Computers & Programming. Private & High-End Tertiary Education These colleges are expensive but provide many resources for learning and are usually the best type to enter. Some famous colleges in the Union of Everett include the world famous Harvard University, Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), Princeton University and Yale University. Extra Schooling Nursery Nursery school is a more advanced day care for children about three or four years old. Students are kept for the day and taught basic words, the alphabet and most of the time are given recess and play activities such as coloring, painting or other fun things. Day Care Day care centers can be found across the nation. These government certified places allow parents to drop their kids off for the day while they go to work or other activities. Day care centers are similar to nursery schools. Private Private schools range in age groups and grade levels. These are private professional schools that are not funded by the government. It is expensive basic schooling. Celebrities' children and rich families usually use these schools. These schools do not fall under the direct control of the Department of Education but all must follow the DoE's regulations about conduct and security. Private schools are not necessarily religious institutions though many are. Because of the Everetti Constitution, children have the option to decide whether or not they wish to go to a religious school. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations